<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For It by angelsfalling16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048997">Wait For It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16'>angelsfalling16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Originally posted to Tumblr on June 7, 2020<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <i>This is a little more on the mature side, so just a heads up.</i><br/>  </i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Baz</b>
</p><p>“Kiss me,” Simon breathes, a desperate plea.</p><p>He’s tugging at my hair and my arm, trying to pull my face up to his, but I don’t budge. I’m having too much fun.</p><p>I drag my lips back up to his chest and over to one of his nipples pulling at it with my teeth, smiling at the little groan he lets escape, half exasperation, half pleasure. I move over to other nipple and do the same, and his hand tightens in my hair and his back arches up into my touch.</p><p>“Please,” he gasps as I move up to bite at his shoulder.</p><p>“Patience, Simon,” I murmur into his freckled skin.</p><p>He sighs, and I start to slowly drag my lips up his neck, sucking and biting occasionally to leave little marks on his pale skin. He gasps and moans, and he doesn’t let go of my hair, but I love doing this to him. I love seeing him come undone.</p><p>My lips are on his jaw now, leaving little kisses along it as I make my way to his hairline and inhale his inherent woodsy scent. I run my tongue around the shell of his ear, and he shudders beneath me.</p><p>“Baz,” he moans, and I love the way my name sounds in his mouth.</p><p>I ignore him for a moment longer as I trail my lips across his cheek, stopping just as I reach the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Please,” he whimpers, turning his face in an attempt to catch my lips with his, but I pull back, just out of reach.</p><p>“Wait. Just one more second,” I say.</p><p>He pouts but does as I say. I bring one of my hands up to caress the side of his face, and it’s then, as his ordinarily blue eyes stare into mine, that I finally lower my mouth to his.</p><p>His lips are soft and insistent against mine, and fuck, this was definitely worth the wait. It’s always so much better when you have to wait for something. It makes you want it just that much more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>